Lucky Love
by Kisseshugs11
Summary: Dis is a book based on Twilight with an unusual twist. Please exscuse bad spelling cuz spell check not working, and old computer XD
1. The Start

My name is Kelly O'Leary. I have long flowing deep red hair, soft porcolain skin, and glitzery green eyes. It may cum 2 a shock 2 u that I am a leprechaun. My family wuz razed in Ireland. We are well known for being trickstas so my clan is con artists and we are rich. I wear all designer cloze.

Sum things u should know about leprechauns is we are not all short. We can be as biggah as 5 fooot 5 and short as 4 foot. I am 5'2 so I am pretty and tall.

I also do not talk like Irish person cuz I had not lived there since I wuz a little babe.

The alarm clock woke me up teh next morning. Meh family had lived in Dublin, Spain, Hawiey, Maine, and now we moved 2 Forks, Washington. I am so so so sooooooo xited! I put on my stiletto bootz (z is cute XD) abercormbie jeans, and emo corset. I be looking so hot. I said bye to Daddy, Mom, My bro Timothy, babey sis Taylor, and yorky shamrock. Then I put on my lucky family necklace that shaped like a clover. Without it I be sad and unlucky. I grab coach snap sack. I walk 2 Forks High and I am so excited!!!! What cumz 2 me at this new school?


	2. The First Glance

***Srry guys it hs been months sicnce I have written! I promise I will keep up the writing && work on text talking and stuff. Thanks!****

I walk inta Forks High felling so so happy. I am excited. As I walk a girl walks up to me. She has blonde hair and brown eyes with the most addddddorable Hollister hoodie. She says.

"Hi, My name is Jenny. I just love ur outfit. I should show you around school. Okay?"

I agree and me && Jenny compare schedules. We both notice are first class is trig. WE walk 2 class. The teacher is Mr. FReds. It is soooo borring I am almost take a nap! After that it is time for lunch! Yum I am so hungry. Me and jenny go and grab some burritos. I sure miss potatos cuz that is Irish and Irish food s my mom makes the best potatos. Jenny takes me to a table and introdooses me to her friends. There is Steve, Macy, Clark, and Alaska. They are rilly rilly nice. I noticed Jenny kepping a special eye on Clark! I can tell she has a crush on him! I look over to notice a boy staring at me. He is pale as ice with copper eyes. He is perfect. He has friendz sitting with him. 2 girls (a blond and a brown hair) and 2 guys ( one is strong and one is sensitive looking) The guy kepps staring at me. Who is this mysterious guy?


	3. The Encounter

My next class is Sceinc!1 I am sad cus Jenny is not in this class. Oh well! I take a seat by the window. The teacher , Mr. Jeff walks in to the class and he is there and stands. He introduces me to the class.

"Since Bella is on vacay you can take a seat next to Edward fer now. When she comes back we will give u a very desk of ur own!" say ! He points to the seat and I notice who dis "Edward" is! It is the boy who stared at me at lunch at school and I was eating burritos with Jenny and she was staring at clark and stuff! I am happy. As I sit wit him he squirms a little. Am I ugly? Do I stink? Tears fill my eyes but they do not fall. He seems uncomfortable. I still can not stop starrin at his perfect body. I confront him after class.

"Do you like have a problem with me or something?" I ask still seems uncomphortalbe.

"No. Its nothing."

"Tell me what it is!" I beg. "Stop being mean!"

"It's just that…well….you remind me of someone I know. Kind of scaring me, but its nothing."

"Who?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, k? I just met you for jesus sakes!" I stare at his utter perfectness.

"Im srry. Maybe we could hang oout sometime?" I ask.

"Ur a very pretty girl, but I cant.I am sorry" He says turning away. He runs down the hall. I stand there, dumb founded and confused.

"My name's Kelly, by the way!" I yell. But it's too late. He's already gone.


	4. The Sleepover Realization

The rest of school is booring ness. I talk to Jenny on my way hime and she decides to sleep with me at my house. She goes to mah house and my parents r ther. My Parents are Paddy and Brigette O'Leary and my brother Timothy O'LEeary. By the way u know. They were totally okay wit Jenny coming over! She unpacks her stuff in my room. My room is pink && green with shamrocks and a pretty canopy and some emo stuff. She notices my necklace.

"Ohh what a pretty necklace. Where can I geet one?" she asks. I lie.

"ummmmm….I got it at thrift store. Its one of a kind!" I put on a fake smile.

"Thrift stores are kind of gross." She says. I frown. Guess it wasn't the best lie after all I decide to tell her my secret later. But first I tell her what happened with Edwarrrrd. She replies.

"I think I know why he was so nervous." She said. My eyes widen in majestic.

"Oooh! Tell me!"

"Well, Edward has a girlfriend, is on vaction" I frown. Jenny continoos.

"But I think that Edward was attracted to you in staid and got a little 'stiff' if ya know what im saying and he got nervous! That's all!" she ffinnises. My eyes widen in majestic.

"OMG! Maybe hes mah prince come true!" I say.

"Maybe" says Jenny "But I sure hope clark will ask me out."

"Don't wrry. I think you have a chance girl friend!" I say. We change into are pjs and then we watch a movie. When we are done. I whisper into her ear

"I am a leprechaun."

"That is so cool!" she exclaims. I tell her all about my leprechaunality. I say.

"I have only known u a short time, but you are my BFF all ready." On that note, we fall asleep.


End file.
